My Peace
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: I suck at this. Leon's only peace is cloud, but is clouds the same?


A/N : Can i just point out like everyone else does that i do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy, i own the dog though, seriously. this is also on notepad seeing fan fiction doesn't like my windows 2007 D: anyway try to enjoy. leonxcloud maybe yaoi i have no idea.ONESHOT! 

My Peace

Some people know that one thing in life will always keep them at peace. Some might say a place, the sunset, the night a beautiful view, some even death. Me? Well, it was my lover of course. His blonde spikes that stood out in all angles, those deep calm eyes that once held no emotion that now held all kinds of feelings. That well toned body, yes thin and a bit pale but it had the nicest muscles and abs I have ever seen. His smile made me feel at peace, and thats all I ever want.

I wandered home after a late shift and sighed it was dark and cold the beginning of winter. I looked at all the small homes I walked past, all of them looking identical as the rest. Sighing I noticed the small house with huge front and back garden. I smiled tiredly and noticed the front room of my shared accommodation was still on. I walked to the house and opened the door, closing it quietly behind me as I put my jacket on the rack and the keys on the side. I walked down the hall and out bounded the black Labrador of mine, Shiro. I smirked as the dog barked and spun in a circle. I heard something move in the living room and saw my lover walk out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. ⌠I knew you said late shift but this is ridiculous. I heard him mumble. "I thought I told you to not wait up for me, babe?" he smirked at me and I shook my head. "Not my fault Leon, how can I sleep without you near me?" I rolled my eyes and stepped towards him holding him in my arms. "Let's go to bed, Cloud."

I woke up the next morning with a bad head. I looked at my alarm clock and growled. 5:46am, way too early. I looked at Cloud and saw him sleeping peacefully, his lips slightly parted and his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I smirked and rolled over slowly so not to wake him. My hand wander up his smooth frame and rested on his soft cheek. No wonder he became a model, he's pays for mostly everything, at least I got money to spoil him rotten. I heard him snore lightly and I watched my thumb gently stroke his soft lips. His blue eyes opened and stared at me tiredly. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." I muttered quietly. He shook his head and looked at the alarm clock over my shoulder. "What are you doing up?" he asked, stifling a yawn. "My head hurts. Nothing for you to worry about though." I said as my hand continued to stroke his cheek. He shook his head and got out of the bed. I watched him leave and frowned. As I tried to move my head sent waves of pain, so I decided to stay put.

After ten minutes or so, I saw Cloud walk back in and sit on the edge of the bed next to me. I frowned as I watched him stir something in a mug. "I always had to do this with my little brother when he got headaches from the arguments." I frowned as he put the small spoon on the side and help me sit up, handing me the mug, I stared at the harmless looking drink. "It tastes like strawberries so don't worry about the taste." I smiled softly and brought the drink to my lips, drinking it slowly. Cloud was right it does taste like strawberries and I smiled softly, it soothed my headache slowly like a massage. I put the drink on the side and stared at him. "You feel drowsy?" I nodded, sliding under the covers to get some sleep. "It should do, when you wake the headache should be gone." I smiled softly. "I owe you one Cloud." I mumbled as my eyes closed on their own accord and I fell back into slumber.

I felt a light shaking and opened my bleary eyes. Cloud was sitting next to the bed, Shiro staring at me and panting. "How are you feeling?" Cloud asked me. I sat up and yawned. "Like I've had the best sleep in ages." I could see him smile in the corner of my eye and smiled softly back. "I guess getting abused when I was a child had its perks." He whispered, I still heard it though. When Cloud was young his mother passed away, two years after giving birth to his twin brothers, Roxas and Sora. He grew up protecting his younger siblings from their brutal father. He sexually and physically abused and his father decided he didn't want to hit the twins. So Cloud gave up on everything and gave into his father just to protect them. When I first heard this I wanted to rip the mans' guts out, how could anyone abuse their own child? I sighed and gently stroke the blondes' cheek. "I won't let him touch you." He looked up and smiled sadly. "You've got to get ready for work, if you can get up." I chuckled and watched him stand up. He was already ready for work, his sleeveless top and leather jacket along with his black baggy trousers were gonna get changed, or taken off heh, when he started modelling. I stood up and walked to my dresser. He walked out and grabbed his keys, taking Shiro with him. "Try not to come home late." He said as he walked out. I followed behind an hour afterwards.

I looked through the pictures of Cloud when I got home, the blond had beaten me again. The pictures held Cloud in absolutely fucking gorgeous positions. I smiled softly and turned to Cloud, the blonde man seemed to be concentrating on something. "What's up?" I asked, I put the pictures down and sat next to my lover, wrapping an arm around his waist and turned to the TV. He was watching the news and it was talking about a rapist. When they showed the picture and I jumped, Cloud didn't though which surprised me a little. "This man is hunting down Cloud Strife, his son and the famous model. He will stop at nothing to find him. If you see this man, do not approach him. I repeat, do not approach this man." I stared at Cloud who seemed calmer than me. "He's coming back after you?" I asked, my hold tightening unconsciously. He nodded and turned to me. "I got a call while I was at work, he found out my work number. Aerith and Tifa are going to make sure that he doesn't find the location. But there's nothing they can do if he finds me except call the police." I sighed and pulled him into a hug, "I won't let him touch you." He smiled. "I trust you."

I woke up the next morning and grinned, my day off work. Sadly, Cloud still had to go, against my wishes but he never listens. I sighed and looked at the clock. 10:32 Am. I sat up and got out of bed Shiro jumping up and down the stairs, trying to run his energy out. I made myself some breakfast, and a bit off bacon for the dog, he was a show dog but he had treats now and again, and sat in front of the TV. I flicked through the channels and ate quietly, totally oblivious to the world around. And to Cloud.

Clouds' POV (only for a short moment)

I wandered around town during my break. My bike was under supervision, Leons supervision, and Tifa had parked my car somewhere. I looked at the tall building and walked down a shortcut to my work. I walked down the quiet alleyway, hearing something behind me. I turned around and looked, a small cat ran past. I rolled my eyes and looked forward again. I felt someone grab me around my waist and turned. The dark blue eyes and that smirk and I knew exactly who it was. "Hello my puppet." The man pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. I tried to move away but failed. I whimpered as he continued to touch me and feel me. I began to feel helpless. Then nothing.

Leons POV

I woke up to see Shiro staring up at me, in his mouth was the phone. I frowned and sat up, taking the phone from the dog and making sure no slobber was on it. I held it to my ear. "Hello?" I ask tiredly. "Hello Leon? Umm do know where Cloud is?" Tifa was on the phone. But why is Tifa asking me where Cloud is? I frowned quietly. "No, why?" I asked. I could hear her growl angrily. "He went out for a walk and now we can't find him." Went out for a walk? Oh yeah his breaks... oh fuck.

I had Shiro next to me off the lead. I followed him, quite glad Cloud had taught him to track. The dog barked and started to run so me and Tifa, yes Tifa was with me, followed the Labrador as it turned into an alleyway. It stopped and turned behind two buildings. Whining, and nudging something. I growled and stood next to the dog. There, on the floor was Clouds' body. He was still breathing thankfully but it looked like he had been out cold for a while. I knelt down and tried to wake my blond lover but no avail. Tifa looked at Cloud and I turned to her. "Phone an ambulance."

I sat in the waiting room, Sora and Roxas, clouds' younger brothers were with me. We sat in silence; Tifa had gone back to the studios to tell everyone what had happened. Another hour passed and I sighed deeply. Roxas was being held by Axel and Riku was holding a weeping Sora. We were a bit distraught, Sora and Roxas must be pissed off and upset because Cloud was their older brother, but we were all trying to put on a brave face. Shiro, yes he was still with us he wouldn't leave us alone and the doctors noticed how trained he was, whimpered and rested his head next to me. I smiled sadly and stroked the dogs' fur. If it wasn't for him we will be still looking for Cloud. The door clicked open and we turned to see the doctor treating cloud walk in. "how is he?" I immediately asked. "He'll be fine, he's clear from S.T.D's but he'll have trouble walking for a bit." I nodded. "Thank you, can I go see him?" he nodded. "He's awake, but unless he starts the conversation, do not talk about what has happened. It might put him in shock." I nodded again and walked out, Shiro following behind me quietly.

The room Cloud was being held in smelt like disinfectant. I hated that smell. I walked over to Cloud and smiled softly. He looked up at me then turned away. "You okay?" I knew it was a stupid question, but where could I start? Seeing you lover in a hospital bed makes you speechless. "Fine." He said, no emotion was held in that harsh voice. I sighed quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. My hand stroked his spikes and he leaned into the touch. "Why did he do it?" he asked quietly, on the verge of tears. He nuzzled his head against my chest, my arms wrapping around him. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Cloud." I had broken my promise. Cloud trusted me and I threw it back in his face. I could feel him shake his head. "Don't say sorry. You shouldn't say sorry, it should be him." I nodded, accepting Clouds' wishes.

Cloud and I had gotten back home. Cloud was taking a week off work, A) he couldn't walk properly, and B) because Aerith, Tifa and I had forced him to. He was sitting on the suede sofa, the duvet from the spare room over him, as he watched TV. I was sitting on the floor. My head resting against Clouds' stomach as his hand gently combed through my dark brown hair. I moaned quietly, watching him flick through the channels until he was on the news. We both grinned when we saw the rapist, Clouds' disgusting father, being pushed into the back of a police van and into a secured prison. "That's good." He mumbled quietly, his hand still stroking my hair. I nodded and looked up at him. I was about to kiss him when Shiro jumped onto the sofa, bouncing about before landing on my lap. "You can be so annoying, Shiro." I said as the dog looked up, giving me a lick on the face before settling back down. Cloud laughed and I turned my head; I kissed him deeply and moved onto the sofa. Shiro growled angrily before leaving us be.

I collapsed on top of Cloud panting, mine and his body covered in sweat and semen. I grinned to myself, my hand wandering down his well kept body towards his cock. Before I could do anything however he stopped me shaking his head. "I think four rounds is enough." He complained. I groaned and let him take hold of my hand. "Whatever." I mumbled, pulling out and resting next to him. "I'm still hard." I growled out. I heard him chuckle. "You're always hard." He said, his hand resting next to my thigh. "Don't tease me." I groaned I tried to move my hips so his hand got what I meant but he turned over on the sofa. "Fine." I growled at him and turned him over, smothering him in kisses. "I still wanna know how you can do this so quickly after..." My voice trailed off. He shook his head. "Because I know it's not him." He gave me a small kiss, "it's you."

A/N: This is my first attempt so be nice in the reviews. i admit it's crappy but it was just sitting there. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
